When Darkness Falls
by BrokenAngelx2108
Summary: Bella marries Jacob, gets pregnant then miscarries, Jake becomes abusive. Bella ends up in the hospital under the care of a certain Dr. Cullen. Will Bella finally see her worth? Will sparks fly? First Fanfic..testing the waters. let me know if you like
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my first fan-fiction. Let me know what you think. If I should keep going or not.. I can't believe I finally grew a pair and published something... I mean, I've had some poetry published, but that's a bit different. It's harder to criticize someones feelings/emotions than it is to criticize an idea. **_

______________________________________________________________________________

Prologue:

"No!.. Please stop!.. You're hurting me! JAKE, STOP, PLEASE!", that was all I could get out before the the room started spinning and it all went black.

How did I get here? Why did this have to happen to me? I thought I was smarter than this? To get myself into a relationship like this...

It wasn't always like this though. He used to be nice, loving, gentle. That was in the beginning. After we were married, and found out I was pregnant. He used to be so romantic. Bringing me flowers all the time. Taking me out to all these nice places. Money was never an object. He was successful. A respectable business man.. He had taken over for his father as CEO of Black Inc.

He blames me for what happened. I can't fault him for that though, because I blame myself as well. Had I been more careful.. had I not been so clumsy and uncoordinated, we wouldn't be where we are now. She would still be here. Our daughter would still be alive.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Hope you like it a little so far. Review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. You have no idea how much they made my day. My husband probably thinks I'm crazy.. I was bouncing up and down, giggling..lol.. Like I said before, I've had poetry published, but I've never really gotten any feedback, or had anyone tell me what they think about my writing.. soooo.. Thank You!!! :~)**_

_**Anywho, Here is the first chapter of what I hope will be an incredible story.**_

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to sunlight pouring in from the partially drawn curtains, unaware of where I was. My eyes shot open, and I quickly sat up surveying the room. That is when the realization hit me. Last night wasn't some horrible nightmare. It was reality. My body was stiff. My muscles sore. And my head was pounding.

I glanced over at the other side of the bed, and it was empty. I slowly turned, lowering my feet to the cold wood floor.

_Where was Jacob? Did he leave for work already?_

That is when the fear set in. A familiar feeling, whenever I had done something to upset him in the past... I quietly made my way into the bathroom ajoining our bedroom. If he was still here, I didn't want him to know I was awake yet. I needed a moment to myself to survey the damage of last night. I would be in a whole other world of hurt if he caught me acknowledging the aftermath of his fury.

I slowly walked up to the sink. Looking down, I took a deep breath so as to prepare myself for what or who I was about to see looking back at me.

_Just like a bandaid.. Bella.. You can do this.. quick is less painful..._

I guess my bandaid theory was dead on. My eyes darted up to the mirror, and I can honestly say I wasn't shocked. I wasn't surprised. Hell I'd be more surprised if there was a day that I looked in the mirror and _didn't _see the mark or Jacob's anger.

The bruises didn't effect me anymore. Not like they used to. It used to hurt to look at the reflection in the mirror and see a black eye, a swollen lip, or finger print bruises around my neck. But now.. now it was just a constant reminder of how I screwed up.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I opened the medicine cabinet and quickly dry-swallowed a couple of Motrin... "_Take two asprin and call me in the morning", _I said to myself just above a whisper_. _As if that were a cure-all. I sighed, slowly closing my medicine cabinet, not quite ready to see again, the woman starring back at me. Just then my stomach growled reminding me that I missed dinner last night. I turned, and made my way out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. I made it all the way to the entryway of the kitchen before I lifted my gaze from the floor. I stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh no, he's still here. What do I do? What do I say? No, I shouldn't say anything. I wouldn't want to anger him again, and have to go through a repeat of last night... No, I'll play it safe. I'll wait for him to speak. I'll know what to do from..._

"Good morning, honey. I trust you slept well?", he said. Cutting off my thoughts as if he could read my mind.

_Ah, so this is how he was going to go about it..pretend like nothing happened._

"Good morning to you too. I slept as well as well can be.. and you?" I said with a forced smile as I poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table across from him.

"Good.. Look, I'll be working late tonight, so you don't have to wait up for me." he said while laying the newspaper he was just reading down on the table, and looking at me.

"I understand." I said back to him while staring down at my cup. There was a period of silence before he spoke again. All the while I could feel his gaze burning holes into me.

"Come on, Bella, don't be like that. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for things to get out of hand." ...again, there was silence...

"I know, it's ok. I understand" I told him as I got up to put my half empty cup in the sink having suddenly lost interest in consuming the contents of it.

I felt his presence behind me, and on reflex I jumped and turned around. He stared into my eyes for a moment until he found whatever it was he was looking for. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. It wasn't until I heard the front door close that I was finally able to release the breath I didn't realize I had been holding since I had first felt him behind me.

I showered and dressed quickly knowing Alice would be here to get me in about 45 minutes. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do. I had successfully hidden the bruises on my neck thanks to a high collared shirt, and I could probably cover the bruises on my face with a little make-up, but I don't think there is anything I can do to hide my swollen and cut lip.

_'I can't go into work looking like this. Everyone will know, and they will all ask questions I don't know if I am ready to answer yet.' - _I thought to myself as I quickly grabbed my cell phone scrolling through my contacts until I got to the one I wanted.

After about three rings there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, it's me"

"Oh, Hey Bella, I'm about 10 miutes away. What's up?"

"I'm not going to be able to make it into work. Do you think you'll be able to handle the shop on your own today?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just not feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something", Thank god I caught her before she got here, or I'd never be able to pull off this lie.

"Ok, well, I hope you feel better. Get some rest. Don't worry about it. I can handle the shop."

"Thank you so much, Alice, I definately owe you one"

"Oh, don't mention it"

With that, we hung up. I really didn't like lying to Alice. She's been my best friend for years. I've never kept anything from her. Well, besides this. But I figure, the less people who know, the better for everyone. Jake already doesn't like Alice, so I don't really want to give him another reason to hate her. Not that he really had a reason to before. I think it was more or less that he was jealous of our friendship, and that I've known her so long, and that she knows me so well.

Alice and I met in High School back in Forks, Washington. She is the complete opposite of me, but I think that is why we get along so well. We balance eachother out. Her being a hyper-active little pixie with short, spikey jet black hair and the bluest of blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean on a sunny day, and me... plain-jane Bella. Brown hair, Brown eyes.. not really one to stand out in a crowd. I mean, give me a good book, and a comfy place to sit and I am as happy as a clam. Alice on the other hand likes to go to parties, and is a complete shop-a-holic. If you could bottle up her energy and sell it you would make a fortune. As much as she wears me out sometimes, I love that crazy ball of energy.

She's the best friend anyone could ever wish for. We've been through so much together.. the good and the bad. Oh come on, High School... that alone speaks volumes. Even after High School.. we attended the same university in Seattle. Her for Interior Design, and me for a degree in Business Management. The summer after our freshmen year in college my parents were killed in a car accident. Alice was there for me. She helped me through it. She was my rock. For that I will be forever greatful.

After college we both decided to stay in Seattle instead of going back to Forks. Too many bad memories we would rather leave behind. So, that is where we are now. Shortly after graduation Alice and I aquired a small building and opened up a coffee shop. I let her handle the decor since that was her area of expertise, while I took care of the business aspect of it.. handling the books, placing orders. I didn't expect business to take off as well as it did. We're right in the heart of Seattle, so we're a hot spot for all the college kids looking for a quite place to study, as well as corporate big wigs looking for a pick me up in the morning after a late night at the office.

That's actually how I met Jocob. He had stopped in one morning on his way into work. That was about four years ago. He had stopped in every morning after that until he finally worked up the courage to ask me out. Everything happened so fast. We had been dating for about six months when he proposed, and we were married a year later. I found out I was pregnant two months after we married. Jake was so excited when he found out he was going to be a father. As annoying as it was that he treated me like I were a china doll, like I were breakable, I know he only did it because he loved me, and wanted to protect me and the baby. His over-protective nature was the cause of many arguments.

_*Flashback*_

_"Bella, would you please just listen to me for once!?!" Jacob yelled as he followed behind me while I got ready for work. I had 3 people call in this afternoon, so I had to pick up the evening shift at the coffee shop._

_"Jake, I'll be fine. It's only a couple of blocks from here. I have my cell on me if I have any problems, okay?" I reasoned with him. It was only a five minute walk from home._

_"Fine, but if anything happens..." I smiled knowing I had just won. _

_"I know, I'll call you, I promise" I said, cutting him off, before kissing him good-bye and heading out the door._

_I started down the street lost in my own thoughts. I had just turned the corner, and started to cross the street. I didn't see the car barreling at me, clearly going way over the speed limit. I didn't have any time to react. I just remember pain and then darkness. _

_*End Flashback*_

I woke up in the hospital five days later, only to have the doctor tell me I had lost the baby. My baby. My daughter. My ultrasound appointment was only a couple days from then, and they would have told me the gender and that the baby was doing good, growing on schedule, and that she looked healthy...But instead, I had a doctor in the ICU telling me that my baby, my daughter, was dead, and due to the ammount of damage to my pelvis, that I would never be able to have children in the future.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a lite knock on the front door. I glanced at the clock before getting up to answer it.

_6:00pm already? Where did the day go?_

I opened the door half-way, and there stood my little pixie with a coffee in each hand and a bag from the coffee shop tucked under her arm. All of which went crashing to the ground when she saw my face. I forgot I hadn't even attempted to cover it up knowing I wouldn't be going in to work.

"Oh. My. God. Bella, what happened?" Alice asked, as she stepped over the mess on the porch and pushed the door open all the way, all in one quick movement.

I stepped out of the way to signal to her it was alright for her to come in. She stepped past me, and I adverted my eyes to the floor. Searching for something that would be even somewhat convincing. I wanted to tell her the truth, don't get me wrong, but I was afraid. I knew she would give Jacob a piece of her mind, and that would only cause another fight between him and I.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever before I chanced a glance at my best friend. The look in her eye told me everything I needed to know. Gave me all of the courage, and the words that I needed to say. She had a knowing look in her eye, like all she needed was to hear it from my mouth. But no matter how hard I tried the words wouldn't come. I felt like the whole world was crashing down around me. I felt a pressure in my chest, like my heart was going to explode. A tear I had been trying to hold back escaped my eye, and that was it... I collapsed to the floor as sob after sob raked my body. In an instant, Alice had her arms wrapped around me comforting me as she rocked me back and forth. I didn't have to say anything. She just knew.

We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I cried until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore. Until I felt I had no tears left to cry. My tears soaking her Versace blouse. She didn't care, but I still felt bad. I didn't want to put her in this position. I slowly pulled away from her, drying my red, puffy cried out eyes. Trying to rid my face of all evidence of my heartache.

Just then I heard Jacob's car pull into the drive-way..

"Oh god, Alice, you have to go. You can't be here, he can't see you here. Not like this. Now, Alice, go. Please. He'll know..." I was cut off by the sound of his car door slamming shut.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere." she said with such confiviction.

_Why can't she just listen to me? Why can't she just see? She can't stay here forever. Eventually she will have to leave. Eventually I will have to face him._

"You don't get it, Alice, you have to go. You being here is only going to make it worse. Please, you have to listen to me." I continued to beg. "I'll be fine... I promise... I'll talk to him, and I'll.. I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Fine Bella, but you better call me. And so help me God if he lays a hand on you... I won't be held accountable for my actions" she said before she turned to walk out the door.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to clean myself up, to hide any and all evidence of my break down. After splashing cold water on my face, I looked up into the mirror, startled as though I had seen a ghost...

"So, did you have a nice chat with your little friend?"

_**A/N: Hope you like it. I hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think so far. I promise there will be more. :~)**_


End file.
